


Dreams do Come True

by hannahlilyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Irondad, Not a ship fic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahlilyy/pseuds/hannahlilyy
Summary: just a little soft fic about tony and peter’s father/son relationship after the events of infinity war :,)





	Dreams do Come True

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just something i had in my notes on my phone and thought i would share so sorry for the unprofessional postage, i hope you still like it!

peter was still completely unfamiliar with the new avengers compound. he’d been there for almost a month, yet the hallways weren’t seeming to get any more familiar than they first were. and don’t get him wrong, he loved it there, and he couldn’t think of anywhere better to be than with the rest of his team, well... except maybe back home. after graduation, all his friends and family supported him in making the whole avenger thing come to life, they helped him move his stuff in and gave him hugs goodbye, telling him to visit whenever he wasn’t too busy saving the world. since his identity wasn’t exactly a secret anymore, he had gone live on news broadcasts world wide saying that he was spiderman and all he wanted to do was make the world a better place in any way he could, because that was the truth. most news sources reacted positively to his message, but others weren’t so forgiving, blaming tony stark for bringing a kid onto an elite task force operation and calling him “unqualified”. “you listen to me and you listen close because i’m not going to say it again,” tony said after the press conference about peter’s identity, “that kid is one of the most incredible and intelligent people that i have ever met, he has a bigger heart and a brighter mind than me, and quite possibly the rest of the avengers. and sure, he might screw up a few times, who of us hasn’t? i’ve had my fair share of fuck ups, but you don’t see anyone blaming it on how young i was. we take responsibility for our actions on this team, peter is my responsibility, by trusting him as a member of this team all of you are his responsibility. and he’s going to prove you wrong or die trying.” and, well, peter did die trying. or at least as far as anyone knew he did. after tony and the rest of the surviving avengers released peter and the others from the soul stone, peter was right back on taking care of earth and getting his story straight, “the past is the past,” peter said with a smile one morning on his way to school while a gaggle of news reporters tailed him through the streets, “and even though i was gone for a little while, i’m going to make it up to you, make sure the future of our world is as safe as it can be for everyone, because that’s responsibility.” peter would never know, but tony cried when he saw peter say that on tv. pepper might tell him much later, but really who’s to say? after peter got back to queens from the soul stone, he finished his senior year of high school, graduated, had the best summer of his life with his friends in europe, and started his job as a full time avenger. and everything, seriously, couldn’t be better. well, except for the nightmares... everyone on the team had them, some of them for awhile, but peter had just started experiencing them and he wasn’t reacting very well to it. everything felt spinny and cold but hot at the same time and he could still see his hands fade in front of his eyes and the pain in his stomach that shot through his body like bullets made of acid. sometimes he would scream, sometimes he would cry, sometimes he would just lay in bed and stare up at the ceiling and barely move for a few hours, but any time it happened friday always alerted tony and he was there almost as soon as she commed him, holding him and telling him it was okay, that he was safe on earth with his team, his friends, his family, tony. peter didn’t remember most of this because of how scared he was, but the next morning after it would happen tony had a hard time looking him in the eye. it was about three in the morning when peter couldn’t sleep, so he decided to roam the halls, looking out the big glass windows over the expansive training grounds and at the faint glow of the city in the distance, his city. he missed aunt may and her stupid jokes and pretty smile and the way she always made him feel safe, he missed ned and his bewilderment with peter and their special handshake and the look on his face when he saw peter again for the first time in 6 months and all he could say was “AND THE SPIDERMAN RISES FROM THE ASHES!”, and he missed mj and the way she kissed him in his hotel room in paris under the stars “you’ll always be a hero to me” she said through short breaths, and for once he actually believed her. a faint smile ghosted his lips when the com system buzzed softly and friday’s voice filled the room, “mr. parker sir has been asking for you” peter furrowed his eyebrows “for me? are you sure?” “i’m quite sure, he’s been asking for a ‘peter’ for three hours twenty five minutes and sixteen seconds” an adrenaline shot spiked up his back and he hauled ass to the elevator up to tony’s floor “jesus, friday, you could have told a guy sooner!” “my apologies, mr. parker, i didn’t want to distress you with sir’s state at the moment” well that didn’t make him feel any better “friday is tony having a panic attack?” “my data would seem to confirm that, or something of similar relation, yes” “next time this happens you tell me immediately, okay? can you, like.. sense his heart rate rising or something?” “if his internal levels reach this point again i will be sure to inform you immediately” “okay... okay, thank you.” the elevator dinged open and peter cursed at himself, why is this building so fucking confusing? “friday where exactly is tony’s room on this floor?” “down the hallway to your left near the south side window.” he walked as fast as his feet would carry him to the touch pad door and shoved his hand against the screen. ‘access denied’ a warning flashed on the tablet and peter growled, banging his fist on the door nervously, “mister stark? mister stark friday said you wanted to see me, are you okay?” no sound came from the room and peter could feel his heart in his throat. suddenly, a soft whirling sound came from behind the door and soon enough tony stood before him looking an absolute wreck. his eyes were blood red and his face a color to match, his hair was matted and stuck wetly to his head, sweat conglomerating into the lines of his cheeks and forehead. he was only wearing a pair of old oil stained sweatpants, his bare chest heaving widely, the old scars from thanos’ stab wound an ugly pink color under the harsh white light of the hallway on his torso. the look in his eye was disoriented, almost like he didn’t know where he was, until he looked at peter. “kid?” he asked and stumbled forward, peter catching him at the last second and helping him back to his feet. “mister stark, you don’t look so hot, let me ask friday to call an ambu-“ “no, no, peter, i’m fine. seriously, this happens, i’m fine, just gotta sit..,” tony staggered back into his dark room and slumped down on the edge of his bed, small blue lights coming on around him to brighten up the room for peter to see. peter slowly followed him and kept a hand on the phone in his back pocket, he wondered if his spider senses could just call the police by themselves, that would be so great- “so this has been happening for three hours?” peter questioned, but tony was too busy bunching his hands in his sheets and tapping his feet to notice. “what? yeah, but that’s normal, you can go now. sorry friday called you, i’ll tell her not to bother you so late again.” “dad, that’s not normal. it’s okay to be nervous, but when it gets this bad you have to tell someone,” peter warned gently and sat next to him, making sure to leave room so he didn’t twitch. he tended to twitch when people got too close. peter didn’t know why. something about siberia? “well, it’s my life so-“ tony stopped himself and turned to peter alertedly. peter’s eyes widened immediately, “what? is something wrong?” “you just called me dad.” “no, i didn’t, are you okay d- mister stark?” shit. everything was quiet. “oh, god, i’m so sor-“ “i had a dream,” tony interrupted him, staring down at his feet. he had stopped shaking, it was like watching a statue’s mouth move. “before thanos, before everything, i had a dream that i had a son with pepper.. it was the real,” he scoffed and shook his head, “the realest thing i had ever felt. every time he laughed i could hear it like he was right in front of me, when he held my hand i could see how small his were, when he cried i could touch the tears on his cheeks and feel how hot they were.” then he looked at peter, “but then i realized it wasn’t a dream. i saw you, pete. i saw this amazing, smart, fucking hilarious little kid and he was everything like you. i didn’t need to imagine myself having a child when my real kid was standing right in front of me.” peter hadn’t noticed, but tears were coming down his cheeks and his nose was starting to run. he quickly sniffed, but before he could wipe the tears away tony smoothed his fingertips across his cheek and smiled, “yeah, just like that.” and the next morning, unlike all the others, tony looked peter right in the eye, handed him a glass of orange juice, and asked, “so how’d you sleep, kid?” and for once in the past six months, peter smiled and said, “good, dad, really good.”


End file.
